LOYALTY
by gvillamia
Summary: kanao adventure to get tanjiro back story in progress story Available on Wattpad name Tanjiro x kanao
1. Chapter 1 Leaving

This story will take place when muzan threaten tanjiro.

Muzan fortress.

Muzan approched a bloody Tanjiro hugging unconscious kanao.

"Tanjiro, I will spare your life for now in one condition leave that girl here I can use her as my toy" Muzan said.

"NOO!! please!! DONT!! I will do any thing just let her leave!!" Tanjiro cried.

"Ok then by my demon , I want a sun breath user in my army then I will spare her life" Muzan said

Tanjiro didn't know what to do If he refuse muzan offer kanao will die the only girl he love. THEN. If he accept the offer what will kanao think of him but he doesn't have a choice so he pick...

"Fine! I will become a demon just let kanao go!" Tanjiro shout

Then Muzan injected something to tanjiro that is A Demon blood.

"You need to go now Tanjiro I will give you 2weeks to be with her then after that week leave her or else Her Body will be mine" Muzan Said.

"Hai! Muzan sama" Demon Tanjiro replied then he got away.

Time skip

After 2week

At night

"Tanjiro please don leave!" Kanao cried.

"If you make a face like that it would be hard for me to leave" tanjiro said whole wiping Kanao's tears.

"Then don't leave" kanao said while crying.

"But I have to go" tanjiro replied.

"Ju--just ple-please don't go"kanao cried.

"Kanao raise your head" Tanjiro said and she raise her head. Then suddenly Tanjiro kiss kanao.

"I love you" tanjiro said sadly while smiling.

"I will always love you,My feelings will never change for you Kanao" Tanjiro Cried.

"I'll be fine kanao, I want you to be Happy"Tanjiro said Then He vanish in the air.

Tanjiro is nowhere to be seen. Kanao cried a lot.

" You told me to follow my voice of my heart

To live on what my heart desire! YOU TOLD ME THAT DIDN'T YOU!?" Kanao shouted whole crying but Tanjiro is nowhere to be seen so she just cried.

"I dont like this, I ca-nant b-be ha-happy like this" Kanao though while crying.

"I can't be happy without you Tanjiro! I want to be with you !!" Kanao shouted whole crying heavily.

"We're going to live together! You promise me ... Didn't... You?" Kanao said sobbing.

Kanao fall asleep while crying.

Shinobu Saw kanao then she approached her and lift her and get to kanao's room so that she can sleep.

Note:

Shinobu know why tanjiro leave and also shinobu is alive in this story I don't want her to be killed.

Ok guys thats all for now I hope you enjoy Don't worry guys I will not Give my story a bad ending. So wait for my other chapters

Kanao adventure to get tanjiro back.

Just imagine it like Sasuke and Sakura from the Anime Naruto.

Please leave your reviews in a comment section I want to know if you want me to Continue this story or not. If you want a Bad or a Good Ending.


	2. Chapter 2 Depressed

Kanao woke up from sleeping, she look at her sorrounding and she though about last night and began to cry again. Shinobu knock at her door but no one is replying so she open it and saw kanao criting and she comforted her.

"Kanao you don't need to worry about it, tanjiro had his own reason for leaving" shinobu said

"But master I love him! Why! Why!! Why he leave me!!?" Kanao yelled.

"Kanao please don't cry, tanjiro promise the he will comeback right?" Shinobu asked.

"N-no he didn't pro-promise me anything" Kanao replied with sadness while lowering her head.

Time skip 2months later.

(After tanjiro left kanao, kanao is in brink of deppresion,she is not eating well and also she tried to kill herself but always getting stop by Shinobu. Since that happen aoi and the 3 young kid girl of butterfly state is getting an eye on kanao so she will not attempt to suicide again.

At muzan palace

"Muzan what do you want? Why am I here?" Tanjiro asked.

"Well I want you to find the blue spider Lilly. If you find it our contract will be done you can go back to your girl"muzan said.

"I see , then I accept the mission" tanjiro replied then vanish in thin air.

Butterfly state

Inosuke and zenitsu is always cheering up kanao but it's not enough kanao really need tanjiro and him only.

At night kanao really can't take it anymore while the other butterfly girls are sleeping she go outside with his nichirin blade and stab herself but stop by shinobu. Shinobu Saw kanao bleeding heavily so she wake up the other kakushi and tend kanao's wound but it's too wide and malalim. Shinobu, aoi the 3 young girls and and 2 boy slayers get worried. The surgery for kanao take 5hours and now she only needed rest. Then shinobu said

"I think I need to tell you the real reason why Tanjiro leave" Shinobu said with her usual face

" Wh-what!! We though that he leave without reason" Zenitsu yelled.

" Tell us master shinobu" aoi said..

" I will tell you when kanao's wake up.

Will kanao easily accept the reason why tanjiro leave or not?

comment guys.


	3. Chapter 3 The truth

1day later...

Kanao woke up she look at her sorrounding, she thought she died but not when suddenly she see Shinobu and hug her.

Kanao I'm happy your awake"shinobu said with a teary voice.

"Ma-master I'm sorry I almost killed my self" Kanao cried.

" It's ok, please don't cry" shinobu said.

Kanao I think it's time for you to know the real reason why tanjiro leave.

Kanao eyes widened"master please tell me"

Ok let's go to the living room first. Kanao got up and go to the living room and see Aoi, the 3girls , zenitsu and Inosuke there setting.

"Sorry for the wait" shinobu apologise

All of them got the seat.

I will tell you the truth why tanjiro leave ok so don't interrupt me until I'm done"shinobu said.

Hai" they replied.

flashback ..

Muzan approched a bloody Tanjiro hugging unconscious kanao.

"Tanjiro, I will spare your life for now in one condition leave that girl here I can use her as my toy" Muzan said.

"NOO!! please!! DONT!! I will do any thing just let her leave!!" Tanjiro cried.

"Ok then by my demon , I want a sun breath user in my army then I will spare her life" Muzan said

Tanjiro didn't know what to do If he refuse muzan offer kanao will die the only girl he love. THEN. If he accept the offer what will kanao think of him but he doesn't have a choice so he pick...

"Fine! I will become a demon just let kanao go!" Tanjiro shout

Then Muzan injected something to tanjiro that is A Demon blood.

"You need to go now Tanjiro I will give you 2weeks to be with her then after that week leave her or else Her Body will be mine" Muzan Said.

"Hai! Muzan sama" Demon Tanjiro replied then he got away.

Flashback ended..

That's it..

" So that muzan guy want kanao's body"aoi said.

"He's a pervert!" the 3 girls Exclaimed

"Tanjiro did that for me? I thought he leave me behind" kanao star to cry again.

" Of course tanjiro really loves you and he will do anything just to make sure that your safe and happy" shinobu said.

"Master but I'm not happy without him!" Kanao yelled

"But your safe" shinobu said

"Master I want to see him, i will convince him to come back, just please allow me"kanao cried.

"Zenitsu?" Shinobu said.

" What is it shinobu san"?" Zenitsu asked.

"I want you to guard Nezoku and take care of her ok" Shinobu smiled then Zenitsu started to sway his body like a .

"Hai shinobu San" zenitsu replied and run to Tanjiro's room where Nezoku is.

"I know tanjiro want zenitsu to make Nezoku happy" shinobu though.

"Kanao, I will give you a mission to find tanjiro" shinobu said this make kanao smile.

"Thank you master , when will I depart?" Kanao asked excitedly

"Tomorrow, just rest for now ok?" Shinobu smiled.

"Hai master" kanao smiled back(not a fake

smile).

"Yeah! You need to get tanjiro back we have a fight to settle on HAHAHAHAHAH!" Inosuke Exclaimed.

"madam kanao, do your best please find him" the 3 girls said.

" kanao take care" aoi smiled.

When they left the living room and go to they're respective place only kanao and shinobu left.

"Kanao I have a question" shinobu asked

"What is it master" Kanao asked.

" you want Tanjiro to not leave you again right?" Shinobu asked teasingly

" Ye-yes master" Kanao replied.

" Then when you see him seduce him, once tanjiro claimed you he will not leave you again" shinobu said.

Kanao blushed really hard

"Master uhmmmm I will do it, if this make Tanjiro to stay by my side" kanao replied with a blush.

"Ehhh ,kanao I'm just kidding" shinobu said.

" Master I already decided, I will do anything just to make him stay by my side" kanao Said.

" Ok if that's what you want, just don't Regret your decision ok?" SHINOBU SIGHT.

"HAI!master"kanao smiled then leave happily.

Kanao's adventure to find tanjiro will start now I hope you guys like it please comment guys give me some ideas on how the next part will run.


	4. Chapter 4 Meeting

Note: guys please read it again I remake some part of it

Tanjiro's POV

It's been 3weeks since I leave muzan fortress and began to find the blue spider lilly, but I can't find any until I found a Town a destroyed town, I thought to my self is this the town were muzan become the first demon?.

I go inside the town and saw a lot of destroyed buildings,houses, a lot of sword that become Rusty because of generation passed.

It's been two thousand years since muzan live here so I understand. I can't find any proper structure here. I thought.

I began looking everywhere when suddenly my eyesight focus on a cave I don't know whats that cave or what is inside so I just go there and find out. And also what is that cave doing here in the side of the town?.

inside the cave there was a lot of Rusty metal sword,shield and armors. I think this is the hideout of the people hunting muzan down two thousand years ago. I also spot dried blood like a paint. I go down and down and down the cave until I spot something I saw a door, basically it's a broken door with a lot of termites inside.

I go inside the room and look and look and look until my eye spot something it's a tube full of green water and something is inside. I put my eyes near the tube with a lot of dust, I remove the dust and saw a flower it's color blue and there's a lot of tube in this room with a lot of different flowers and plant inside. I'm shocked because of this then I use a telepathy to call muzan.

I spoke.

"Muzan I found a lot of tubes with a lot of different color of flowers and plants I want you to see this." I don't know if this is the blue spider lilly but it's worth a try. I chuckled

"Good boy I will go there by myself, I want to see it" muzan replied.

When I finish talking to muzan I Promise to myself that I will find that blue spider Lilly so that I can go back to kanao. I really miss her. But I wonder if she love me after what I did to her? . But if not I can't really blame her since I'm the one in wrong.

MY POV

TANJIRO left the cave muzan said he will be the one who will get it so Tanjiro get outside and go to the nearby town and find an inn he is too tired . When he find an inn he order food to bring to his room and eat it. After eating tanjiro decided to take a stroll around the town. He was shocked when he see... Someone... SOMEONE FAMILIAR TO HIM. Someone precious to him and someone who give him love that he wanted...

Just imagine tanjiro with a Long hair.

Note:

Tanjiro is a demon but not a full demon he is only half demon. Tanjiro can regenerate his strength by eating HUMAN FOODS and sleeping. I hope you readers don't mind this...

Kanao's POV

It's been a weeks since I depart from the butterfly state to find Tanjiro, the truth is I really miss the girls,kakushi and especially shinobu but I am determined to find tanjiro no matter what. I don't care if I get old on finding him, I will find him even years had to passed. I want to see him for one last time until I die. That's what I promise.

My stomach began to starve, I decide to find an inn so that I can rest and eat food. I found a nearby town I take a stroll on it until I find an inn when my eyes stared at something and it seems familiar, My eyes began to cry a bit and my body acted on its own I approched the man little by little he is staring at me with a shock face.

When I'm near him I run and hug him my instinct tells that's it's Tanjiro the man that I love the man that I find everywhere but can't and now he is on front of me the only thing that I did is cried and cried in his chest, he hugged me back, but ...

He spoke "Who are you?"

I'M shocked on what he asked to me I replied while crying.

Tanjiro it's me, I know you know me! PLEASE DONT PRETEND THAT DIDNT KNOW ME... PLEASE...PL-EASE TA-NJIRO, DONT LEAVE ME!" I cried then suddenly I felt something in my neck then I passed out.

Is it really tanjiro? What do you think guys? Comment now.

Ok guys a cliffhanger again hahahahaha

I hope you like it.


	5. Chapter 5 Is it really him?

Narrator POV

Kanao got knocked by the man she hug. And bring her in a Room.(I wonder what will happen).

The man put blindfold on kanao and tied her hands.

Kanao woke up she can't see anything due to having a blindfold on her eye and also she can't barely move due to her hand getting tied.

She shout "Someone help me!" But no one is replying when suddenly someone touch her chest and kiss her aggressively

She moaned in the man's mouth and spoke "Tanjirou is that you?"

The man didn't reply.

The man remove kanao's clothe and He remove his clothe too he is too horny now so he Bagan To thungue kiss kanao AFTER 10minutes of kissing . The man move on kanao's neck and planted kiss mark on it. Kanao only enjoyed the feeling since she know that it's tanjiro.

But who knows is it tanjiro? Or kanao got raped? She really let her guard down.

I remove the tie on her hand so that she can touch my dick soon

Tanjiro…" She moans out when I take one of her breast in my mouth. Her voice echoes in my head, driving me crazy each moans. Unconsciously, my hand reach out and starting to play on her other breast, nipping the nipple occasionally. Her body gets warmer and she moans even lustier, as if begging for more of contact…

"Don't be so greedy but my dick would really like some attention…" I playfully nip her earlobe after the whisper. I guild her warm hands to my semi-harden dick and say, "Want me to teach you hand job?" Judging by her confused expression, she must really be a virgin. I give an encouraging smile and wrap her hands around the length that is seriously demanding for attention. If she needs two hands to fully 'clock' them on my dick, I wonder if her mouth can fit in the whole length? I don't want to choke her. Maybe she can do better at licking.

"Stroke." I commanded as she uses her puppy eyes to stare at me for guidance. She shyly obeys while I roam my hands all over the gorgeous body, making her moan involuntarily whenever I touch her sensitive spots, especially her not-so-innocent pussy. The virgin hole gets wetter each time I prod deep into it to urge her to go faster.

She moans softly as I slam into the hole with two fingers and she almost grips on my already harden dick. Sensitive much? I smirk and crush our lips together for another heated round of kisses while I keep moving the fingers in and out of the hole in a fast pace, making her moans in pleasure and bringing me to victory in our little tongue fights.

"Babe, could you please give me a blowjob?" I request as I retract my fingers and she almost immediately drops onto my body. She stares at me and nods without any knowledge of what a blow job is… Such a naïve, innocent virgin girl! What if the one laying a hand on you is not me? "Why don't you start by giving a good lick? Don't worry, I will guide you."

Well, literally… Her ass which is being lifted up in the air is so alluring; I just can't hold myself not to squeeze the round, juicy buttocks. "Nice ass, Girl…"

I can see her blush even though she is trying to hide it. She gives small licks on the tip and occasionally licking the other places as well but she quickly abandons the pre cum leaking tip and move to the base of my dick. I guess she figures that I prefer to be licked there? Or maybe it's just her preference but it feels good anyway so I won't complain but it's about time she knows that she should be putting my dick into her mouth by now…

I gently stroke her blushing face, seeing a hint of lust in her eyes. I really want to slam my cock into the awaiting mouth but I don't want to hurt her. I pull her up on her knees and smooch her until we are both in serious need of air. Then, I guided her to my lower region again. I give my length a few strokes and let the pre cum spread across the tip. I slowly lead her mouth to my length. She seems get the clue and shyly opens her mouth and sucks softly on the tip. Her tongue was too, licking the foreign piece of flesh while her hand is pumping gently on the base.

The overall sensation is heavenly, causing me to moan in pleasure. Encouraged by my voice, she begins to take me deeper into her mouth. It's amusing to see that her hand is still at the base of the whole length even she has fully taken me into her mouth and tries to suck as hard as she can. Knowing it's beyond impossible which leads she to move her mouth up and down on my length; I growl out in lust and take control… I'll just apologize of the lack of preparation.

I grab hold her still with my hand at the back of head and fuck her mouth in a rough pace, she muffled in surprise and pain. Feeling that my rock hard length is all covered in her saliva, I pull out and let her drops in front of my erect cock. As she is busy gaining back her breath, I switch our positions where she is lying comfortably on the bed with her legs spread beautifully just for my view. Without a word, I slam deep into her wet pussy and I get a chain of gorgeous reactions.

Her eyes shot up in surprise and pain with tears leaking from the corners of her eyes. Her face is flushed in deep red. Her red, abused mouth is wide opened with saliva leaking out of a corner but not a single noise is made until a few seconds later… "Hurts… Ah… tanjiro, it…"

I ignore whatever she said and continue moving in and out of the bleeding hole. She will continue to cry and moans out loud "tanjjro", as if she wants me to stop… Foolish girl! I have waited so long for this, how can I stop now? It is almost suddenly I hit at a special spot, causing the walls surrounding my length to cling on me and she let out a lusty, pleasure moan.

"TAN…jirou! More…onegai, there again, more!" I give her a playful smirk and bend over to kiss her and fulfill her wish repeatedly.

As I can feel that I am reaching my limit, I break the kiss and suck her nipples while fucking her, causing her to blush and come first before me. I only sit up with her on top of my whole length and I slam in as deep as I can for the last time before emptying my load inside the hole.

Now you are mine! Even if you refuse, the kid will need a father, right?"

I remove her blindfold and she's to shocked on what she saw..

She began to cry

"I...go..got ra..rape" She cried.

"Tanjiro ,I'm sorry"

I'm sorry

Sorry

Sor... She passed out.

I just smirked.

Hey guys did kanao really rape by another man? Stay tuned for the next chapter...

I recomend you to read my other books


	6. KIMETSU LIFE

KIMETSU LIFE texting story will be released today,

Marchc28,2020 3:00pm

Plot:

WHAT IF TANJIRO IS A DEMON?

WHAT IF NEZUKO WAS A DEMON SLAYER?

WHAT IF TANJIRO CAN CONTROL HIS SELF, VAN TALK AND FIGHT BUT WEAR A MASK TO HIDE IT?

WHAT IF TANJIRO MEET A CERTAIN GIRL?

Let's watch they're story together

I hope you like it guys , like the way you like my Kimetsu High

Kimetsu high SEASON 2 release

-APRIL 18 , 2020

NOTE: IF the metro Manila quarantine will not extend I'll upload on April 18, but if not then ... Let's just put it on Hiatus(temporary pause)

This is where I'll post it

https/youtu.be/1psAJsEs7oE

If you can't tap the link you can look at my Post in my profile


	7. Chapter 6 Only a Dream

Kanao woke uo after passing out due to getting raped by other man.

When she open her eyes she saw a lot of men naked and readu to fuck her

She is crying she didn't know what to do

Her virginity has gone and also she regret that it's not tanjiro who take her virginity away.

She yelled

STOP PLEASE!!!

STOP!

THE MAN TACKLED HER DOWN AND THEY BEGAN TO RAPE HER...

TANJIROU IN SORRY" KANAO SAID SOFLY.

KANAO WOKE UP SWEATING A LOT . She look around and saw she is laying down on bed and also crying. She look at herself and she is not naked.

"I-ts on-only a dre-dream" kanao said happily but cried a bit.

A hooded man suddenly approched kanao,

Kanao run away from the man but she can't find any exit she is so scared what if she get raped. That's the only thing in kanao"s mind.

"Get away from me!" Kanao yelled.

"Calm down kanao, it's me" The man pulled his hood out and smile warmly to kanao.

"Ta-tanjiro?" kanao asked.

The man suddenly hugged kanao. Kanao felt warm that she never felt for like a year. She is crying rapidly...

"I'm really sorry, I leave you" tanjiro apologize.

"Please don't leave me again!" Kanao cried.

"I won't I promise"tanjiro kiss her forehead.

Kanao kiss tanjiro on lips and tanjiro kiss back. They pulled away catching thier breath.

"Kanao please forgive me on what I'd did" tanjiro said.

"I forgive you, I know the reason why you leave" Kanao replied.

"HO-HOW?" tanjiro asked.

"Master tell me, also thank you" kanao said while tearing.

Tanjiro wipe her tears and spoke "your welcome".

Suddenly kanao's Stomach grumble, kanao blush really hard and tanjiro just laughed.

" Follow me kanao, well eat outside" tanjiro replied.

Narrator POV

Kanao and tanjiro go to nearby shop and order a food to eat. They eat while talking about the things that they did also to know each other more. Tanjiro tells kanao that he can eat human food because he is only half demon.

When the two done eating they stroll around the town holding hands.

It's now night tanjiro decided to asked kanao if she want to go back to the inn. Kanao just nodded. The two of them arrive at thier room and take a bath so that they can sleep. Kanao doesn't have any clothes on her so she wear tanjiros extra pajama.

Offcourse kanao didn't wear any bra or panty so that she can seduce tanjiro while in bed.

Tanjiro arrived at their bed and sleep next to kanao when he notice that kanao pajama is unbuttoned. He tries to button or when suddenly Tanjiro heart beat faster he saw kanao chest. Tanjiro can't control himself he want to touch it bit he needed to respect kanao.

He look at kanao and kanao just smiled. And kanao pull down his upper pajama so that tanjiro can see her upper body they both blush. Kanao give tanjiro a. Kiss .

Tanjiro asked kanao if he can do it and kanao just smiled and nodded .

That's all for now the lemon is on the next chapter...


End file.
